Big Brother?
by Cutezipie
Summary: Tony finds out that he is now a big brother, will he tell the team? Will his father find out? And will Tony and Ziva finally get together? Case fic too. Besides Tiva family themes. Formerly Mistakes. Please R&R thanks!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a prologue, if you like it I will continue…**

To say the least Anthony DiNozzo hated weddings, sure some day he would like to get married, but he wouldn't make anyone suffer by dressing up and pretending to be happy about coming. _Guess I can't avoid any longer…_ Tony thought before getting out of his 1966 Ford Mustang.

"Hey dad, Melissa!" Tony greeted, _God how old is she twenty two?_

"Junior! So glad you could make it!" Anthony DiNozzo senior greeted.

"Hi Anthony it is so nice to finally get to meet you! How are you?" Melissa greeted with a thick New York* accent.

"Good, sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony I had to work. How are you?" Tony asked.

"Wonderful! Your father is simply amazing!" Melissa cooed before giving senior a kiss.

"Well I am so happy for the both of you, but if you would excuse me I am going to head over to the open bar." Tony said giving them both a thousand watt smile.

"Please do, and thank you so much for coming!" Melissa said while giving him a hug. _It really is a shame, good thing there is an open bar, I'm gonna need it!_ Tony sullenly thought.

"Thanks for coming junior!" Senior said, clearly wasted.

"Thanks for inviting me." Tony said sarcastically.

"When we get back from Fiji we are all going to have dinner, you understand junior?" He slurred.

"Loud and clear." Tony said wiping off the spit from his cheek.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Tony said giving Melissa hug good bye. _That was the worst two hours of my life, at least I don't have to call Gibbs to haul my ass home._ He thought.

**A/N: Time setting note: This chapter is set in early season 1, however; the rest will be set in season 7. Don't worry I'm not abandoning Dear Tony… please review to let me know what you think! Please?**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**


	2. Decisions Revised

Tony had just got home after a particularly hard case.

"God I hate child murders…" Tony mumbled to himself while grabbing a beer from the fridge. Tony sat down on the coach when he realized that his message machine was blinking. _Sooo far away…._ He thought as he got up from his comfortable position on the couch. Pressing the button Tony waited for a voice to say something.

Hey Tony, I don't suppose you remember me, it has been over almost seven years. A nervous voice said, _why does that accent sound so familiar? _Anyways it is me Melissa, your fathers ex-wife, I was just wondering if we could meet tomorrow for lunch? Tony was stunned to say the least. _I should probably call her back at least figure out how she got my number… _Tony mussed while taking an extra long sip of his beer.

"Hi is this Melissa?" Tony asked.

"Yes this is Tony right?" Melissa replied.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering why you called." He asked.

"If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it on the phone…" She replied.

"No problem, do you want to meet for lunch? We could go somewhere close to the Navy yard." She suggested.

"OK, I am going to need to know how you know where I work." Tony asked.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound like a stalker, I will call you tomorrow at lunch with the restaurant name, ok?" Melissa asked sounding desperate.

"Sure no problem." Tony said now extremely curious about her intentions.

Tony barely slept at all last night, _Probably just wants to tell me how much my father messed up her life or something._ Tony thought while slipping on his running shoes.

"Long night Tony?" Ziva asked, _Probably out with another one of his one night stands._ Ziva sullenly thought.

"Miss David you have NO idea." Tony said sitting down at his desk to finish up his case report. A few minutes later McGee walked in with coffees for everyone.

"You look like you could use it." McGee said, waiting for the usual come back, but Tony didn't even here him.

"Thanks probie." Tony said. _Something is defiantly going on_, Ziva thought. Although they only had to finish up their reports the office was unusually quiet, Tony didn't even tease McGee. At noon Tony's cell phone started ringing. After glancing at the caller id Tony practically sprinted out of the bullpen.

"Probably another secret girlfriend." McGee said, "Want anything for lunch?" He asked.

"No thank you McGee I am no longer hungry." Ziva replied.

"Whatever you say." McGee said heading towards the elevator.

Tony got off of his 2007 black Yamaha* motorcycle._ I miss that old Mustang* _Tony thought while shaking his head. _Here goes noting._

"Uh I was supposed to meet a Melissa here." Tony asked the waitress resting against the bar.

"Right this way." She replied.

"Thanks Cindy" Tony replied giving her a half hearted DiNozzo grin.

"She's right there, if you need anything at all let me know." She said giving him her most charming smile, _Anything at all… _She thought.

"Melissa?" Tony asked while sitting down across from her.

"Tony, you look good!" She said without much enthusiasm.

"Uh thanks, if you don't mind I would like to get right to the point." Tony said.

"That is fine with me, I had a old friend of mine find you, he used to be a pi. Anyways I got pregnant two weeks before we got divorced. I decided to go through with the pregnancy, even though your father took the last of my inheritance. Well when I had her she was just perfect ten fingers and ten toes."

"So were exactly do I fit into this?" Tony asked preparing himself for what was coming.

"I tried contacting your father, but I didn't get anywhere. I can no longer afford to keep her anymore, and I didn't want to give her up for adoption soo…" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. "I have a picture of her." She said pulling out a picture from her purse.

"She's really cute, I just don't know if I can handle it…" Tony said not wanting to let her go out into the world homeless.

"I tell you what, I am going to be with friends for a week, here's my number call me with your decision." She said while getting up and placing her money on the table. Picking up the picture he studied it for a while before putting it in his jacket pocket. _Biggest decision of my life… no pressure…_ Tony thought while starting up his motorcycle and heading back to the office.


	3. Evangeline

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bold italics are sign language.**

Tony's didn't even remember driving back to the NCIS building; he sat down at his desk still deep in thought. _How am I going to do this? I can ask my neighbor Grace Morretti to watch her after school; she has a daughter the same age…_ Tony thought, _as crazy as it seems this just might work._

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "Are you deaf? We have a dead Marine* in Rock Park* lets go!" He said giving him a harder then usual head slap.

"On your six boss." Tony said quickly grab his badge, sig, and backpack.

"McGee do the finger print scanny thing." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." McGee said while squatting down to make the ID. "We have Marine* first class John Tomack* married with a six year old girl." McGee read off the his iPhone*.

"Uh I think I found the little girl." Tony said crouching down besides a bush. "Hey sweetie, you don't have to be afraid, we are the good guys." Tony said giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile._** "I can not hear." **_She signed with a look of complete confusion.

"_**Oh, I see don't worry we are the good guys we will protect you." **_Tony signed, _Wow! I am really glad I learned sign language._ Tony thought. Scooping the little girl up in his muscular arms, making sure she couldn't see what was left of her father Tony took her over to the NCIS van.

"_**My name is Tony, what is yours?" **_He signed.

"_**Evangeline, is my daddy ok?" **_She signed back, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

"_**One second please." **_Tony asked. She nodded her head, but before he could call Gibbs over she started crying, pulling her into a hug that Abby would be jealous of Evangeline settled down after a few moments.

"DiNozzo, where the hell are you at?" Gibbs yelled.

"Uh in the back of the truck with Evangeline." Tony replied. Gibbs walked over him anger evident in his face, but when he saw the little girl sitting in the tuck it all melted away.

"Hi Evangeline, I am Gibbs." He said giving her a small smile.

"You see that's the thing she can't hear." Tony explained, Gibbs gave him a head slap, making Evangeline giggle.

"_**You think that's funny too?" **_Gibbs signed, his smile getting two times it's normal size. She nodded her head, blonde curls bobbing and blue eyes sparkling.

"Anyways she wants to know if her daddy is ok and I only know a few sentences…" Tony explained.

"_**Evangeline, your daddy had to go away for a very long time, but just because you can't see him anymore doesn't mean he is not here." **_Gibbs explained to the little girl.

"_**Oh" **_Was her simple reply; a few more tears escaped her eyes. Gibbs promptly wiped them away with this handkerchief.

"_**There that's better." **_He said while giving her a quick hug.

"DiNozzo get back to work." Gibbs said while getting Evangeline the emergency toys they had in the van.

"Yes boss." Tony said waving goodbye to Evangeline.

"Who is that?" Ziva asked nodding to the now giggling Evangeline.

"That is our Marines* daughter, Evangeline." Tony replied.

"I see, she is cuter then a puppy, yes?" Ziva said.

"Button?" Tony asked with a look of complete confusion. "I think you mean button Ziva."

"But buttons are not cute, puppies are." Ziva said before walking away. Tony just rolled his eyes and finished processing the scene.

"DiNozzo take Evangeline down to Abby's lab." Gibbs ordered, Tony nodded before leading her away. "McGee phone records and bank statements, Ziver security tapes and verify witness statements, I am going for coffee."

"Abs?" Tony yelled above Suicide Commando* "Abby!"

"Tonnee!" Abby yelled while jumping out of her ballistic lab. However, before she could give him on of her infamous hugs she noticed Evangeline intently staring at her.

"Who is this?" She asked giving her a huge grin. Instead of answering she looked up at Tony pure confusion on her face.

"_**This is Abby" **_He signed, _**"She is really nice."**_ Abby punched Tony in the arm eliciting another giggle from Evangeline.

"_**Hi sweetheart I am Abby, would you like to help me?" **_She asked. Before she answered she looked up at Tony to make sure it was ok.

"_**Go ahead, she is really nice." **_Tony said with a smile.

"_**Ok" **_She replied.

"Now get back to work DiNozzo." Abby said imitating Gibbs voice, giving him a head slap for good measure. Once again making Evangeline laugh at him.

"Meanies." Tony mumbled under his breathe, although he was smiling too.

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked while strolling into the bullpen, fresh coffee in hand.

"Nothing unusual in his bank statements, but on his phone I found a prepaid cell phone call, I am tracking it now." McGee said while pulling up the pictures on the plasma screen.

"I have mapped out his route with security cameras, I think I have a picture of the killer, but it is so fuzzy I am not sure if it is a tree or a person." Ziva said.

"I talked with Ms. Tomack, she is visiting her mother so she wont be back till around zero hundred hours. However, I do know why John and Evangeline were in the park. They were meeting with a mother who also had a death kid. Her name is Amy Lee* she is on her way and should be here in about fifteen minutes." Tony supplied.

"Good work." Gibbs said before heading up to the cat walk.

"How the hell do you do that?" McGee asked. "You got up from Abby's lab not even ten minutes ago!" He exclaimed.

"Well if you weren't so busy pretending to be a fairy or writing about our personal lives maybe you could be as good as me." Tony said with a shrug. McGee just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"How is Evangeline?" Ziva asked.

"She will probably have a tattoo by the time her mom comes home, but other then that she should be fine." He said with a smirk. Ziva chuckled before turning back to her work.

**A/N: I have no idea where I am going with this story… I am honestly considering deleting it, so if you would like it to stick around review and let me know where you think this story should go. Anyone recognize the other mothers name?**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**

**PS: Sorry it took so long.**


	4. Suspect

**A/N: First off, I'm really sorry, I do not have excuses, but I do have reasons.**

"DiNozzo, go see if Abby has anything and see if Evangeline is ok." Gibbs said noticing how much more fidgety Tony was being.

"On it boss!" Tony said while jumping out of his chair and heading towards the elevator.

"Hey Abs!" Tony yelled above the louder then usual music.

"Tony!" Abby yelled while turning down the music. "I turned it up louder then usual so Eve can feel it the rhythm!" She explained.

"I see," Tony said before turning his attention to the smiling Evangeline. _**"How do you like Abby?" **_He asked while picking her up.

"_**She is great!" **_Evangeline explained, _**"I love music!" **_She said with a smile.

"_**I am glad"**_ He said with a grin. "Alrighty Abs what do you have for us?"

"Well you see I found a print on his dog tags and it did not match John Tomack, I ran it through AFIS and I got a hit!" Abby exclaimed, taking a quick sip she continued. "And the print is, drum roll please…" Tony patted Evangeline's stomach making her giggle, "Francis Hopkins!"

"That's great Abs, you have an address too?" He inquired.

"Of course, it is printing out now, and I couldn't have done it without Evangeline." Abby said with a smile. Putting Evangeline down Tony picked up the print out.

"_**Great job!"**_ He signing giving her a smile while he pulled a chocolate bar out from his jacket pocket. Evangeline's eyes lit up with excitement as she quickly tore of the wrapper.

"You'll make a great dad someday." Abby said eyes full of pride.

"Thanks Abby, it means a lot to me." He said giving her a smile before heading towards the elevator. _I sure hope so._ He thought.

"Hey boss Abby" Tony started but McGee quickly interrupted him.

"Boss I think I got a lead, I found an email threatening our Lance Corporal, I traced it back to"

"Francis Hopkins, can we pick him up now?" Tony asked waiving the address above his head.

"Alright let's go." Gibbs said while picking up his gun and badge. A half hour later they arrived at the suspect's house.

"This is NCIS open up!" Tony yelled while Gibbs and McGee went around back.

"Looks like you are going to have kick in the door, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Guess so," Tony said, "On three,"

"Clear," Tony said which was quickly answered with three more clears.

"Ziva with me." Gibbs said nodding towards the basement.

"Alright Probie that leaves me and you the upstairs. There was only three doors upstairs.

"I take left you take the right?" Tony asked. McGee nodded in acceptance. Seeing no one in the bathroom McGee made his way to the last door.

"All clear." McGee said.

"Alright let's head down stairs and see if they had better" However Tony didn't get to finish the sentence. A man jumped out of the bathroom on to Tony's back and started strangling him. Slamming him into the nearest wall loosened the man's grip enough for McGee to pull him off his back and handcuff him.

"Tony, are you ok?" McGee asked amazed at the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Tony said still breathless. A few moments later Gibbs and Ziva came charging up the stairs.

"What was that crash?" Ziva asked.

"That was Frank's head hitting the wall; you guys should probably call an ambulance." Tony said regaining his composure.

"Explain." Gibbs said giving them a glare that meant no nonsense.

"Well me and Tony had cleared the upstairs when we were heading back down stairs when this Frank jumped out and started strangling Tony. He bashed him into the wall, and then I handcuffed him." McGee explained to his angry boss and curious coworker. "Shouldn't we call an ambulance to make sure he is ok?" He asked.

"Aw, thanks Probie, but he didn't do any major damage." Tony said with a thousand watt smile.

"I was talking about him." McGee said pointing to the now unconscious man.

"Na, Ducky can bandage him up." Gibbs said while dialing the ME's number.

An hour later Ducky cleared Francis for interrogation. Ziva, Tony, and McGee all were waiting for Gibbs so they could finally go home.

"Tony your neck is all purple and blue, are you sure you're ok?" Ziva asked concerned for her partner.

"Yeah, I have defiantly survived worse." Tony said with a thousand watt grin hoping to distract her. However, before Ziva could contradict him Gibbs burst through the door.

"What are you still doing in here DiNozzo?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"On it boss." He said with a huge grin.

"Francis Hopkins, any relations to an Anthony Hopkins*? You know he played in Silence of the Lambs* and" But before he could say another word he started talking.

"Look I killed John, but what else was I supposed to do?" Frank asked desperation evident in his voice. Tony nodded for him to continue. "He caught me in the middle of a drug deal, he said he would tell the police so I figured out what I needed to know and threatened him. I guess it did not bother him cause he was out in the park with his daughter when I well you know. Is his daughter ok?" Frank asked on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yeah she will be fine, I just need you to write out everything you just told me." Tony said while getting up and opening the door. An hour and a half later Gibbs sent everyone home for the night, twenty minutes later he wrapped everything and headed home.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked with a smirk as he poured Gibbs a glass of bourbon. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and started sanding the boat. After a few minutes of their usual companionable silence Tony spoke.

"I have been asked to take care of a seven year old girl." He said without looking up to see his boss's reaction.

"She yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really, you see one of my dad's ex-wives got pregnant, but before she could tell him he cleaned her out and never spoke to her again. So now she is broke and needs my help, to top it all she can't hear." Tony said finally looking up into his bosses blazing blue eyes.

"You would make a good father." Gibbs said without a hint of deception.

"You really think so?" Tony asked completely stunned by his brutal honesty.

"I know so, and we will all be here to help you out." Gibbs said with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"That's the thing boss; I don't think I want to tell the rest of the team. Of course I have to tell Vance, but other then that I would like to keep in between you and me." Tony explained hesitantly afraid that his boss would think he was crazy.

"It's your call, and what ever you choose I will be proud of you." Gibbs said looking deep into his agents eyes to make sure he got it.

"Thanks boss." Tony said with a smile before returning to sanding the boat in peace.

**A/N: How bad was it? I am thinking of getting a BETA, if anyone wants to be my BETA or knows someone who would be interested please let me know! Thanks you guys are amazing! =)**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**

***Obviously don't own Anthony Hopkins, but I do have Silence of the Lambs on DVD, really amazing movie…**


	5. Movie Nights

**A/N: You guys were right, I shouldn't be writing for reviews. I think deep down I just did not want to admit to having a serious case of… writers block. There I said it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Tony's sister is def anymore, I don't know enough to write about it and with her not being def I can fit a few other ideas of mine in this story. I really hope you aren't too disappointed. **

As Tony's slowly returned to the land of the living, he realized two things. He wasn't at home, and he felt like he had one too many last night. With a groan he got up and headed down the stairs.

"Mornin' boss," Tony as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Gibbs only response was a nod before he turned his attention back to his paper. Once Tony sat down Gibbs gave him the sports section.

"Thanks," Tony mumbled before turning his full attention to the page in front of him. Twenty minutes later both men were finished with their coffee.

"Gonna shower here or you goin home?" Gibbs questioned.

"Guess I'll just shower here, got my spare suit in the car." Tony replied while getting up with a stretch.

"See you at work." Gibbs said before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Tony, he managed to tease the Probie, flirt with Ziva, visit Abby, and he got his report done in time.

"Probie, Ziva, Gibbs where ever you are. I will see you all tomorrow." Tony said while gathering his things. Seeing her chance to find out what was going on with Tony she gathered her stuff as well.

"Good night McGee see you tomorrow." She said while running towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator started moving Ziva flipped the emergency switch.

"Alright Tony spill the peas." Ziva said turning her body towards him.

"Its beans Ziva spill the beans." Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"It does not matter Tony, you are acting fidgety and weird. Just like the time you were undercover. I just want to make sure that everything is alright that way I don't waste time worrying about your well being!" Ziva yelled, now in full rant mood. Not really thinking about the consequences Tony kissed her. Ziva didn't waste anytime before she responded.

"Ziva you don't have to worry, I will explain everything to you in due time. In the mean time, why don't you come over for one of our old movie nights? I've been missing them." Tony said throwing in a charming smile towards the end.

"Um sure," Ziva said still trying to clear her head. After a few moments of mildly awkward silence the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the garage.

"So um my house eight, I'll bring the beer you bring the pizza?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded before heading towards her car. Once Tony made it safely to his car he started patting himself down to make sure all of his limbs were intact. Letting out a shaky sigh of relief Tony started his car and headed home.

Tony paced his apartment for the thirteenth time that night, _relax DiNozzo! You're more jumpy then you were for your first date!_ Taking a deep breathe he finally settled down enough to sit on his coach and wait for Ziva to arrive. At exactly eight o'clock Ziva knocked on Tony's door. _No big deal Ziva just going to watch movies with your extremely sexy partner, no big deal._

"Hey Zee!" Tony greeted with his most charming smile.

"Hello Tony," Ziva replied in her most seductive voice. Tony ushered her into his apartment. "So what are we watching tonight?" She asked.

"I was thinking the Austin Powers Trilogy, there pretty funny." Tony explained.

"Ah yes, I think I have heard of them." Ziva replied.

"Groovy baby," Tony said with a Mike Myers impression. Ziva gave Tony a quizzical look, "You'll see." He said with a smirk.

**A/N: Mini little poll, should they "shag" and then in the morning Tony confesses something's or he confesses and then they "shag" or not at all? Please let me know!**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**

**NOTICE: I will most likely be finishing the last two or three chapters of Dear Tony before I continue on this story.**


End file.
